An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia!
An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! is the fifty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. The execution for Rukia Kuchiki begins. Summary after removing the seal on the Shihōin Shield.]] The preparations for the execution of Rukia are almost completed, and Rukia is trying to come to peace with herself. Captain Suì-Fēng notes that there are many captains and lieutenants missing for the ceremony, when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walks up. Rukia shows surprise, but Byakuya ignores her and takes his place. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto asks Rukia if she has any last words to say and she says that she has one thing. Meanwhile, Captain Sajin Komamura and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki are still fighting. Komamura has released his Bankai and is about to continue his attack when a flash of light signals the beginning of the execution ceremony. and the others notice the execution beginning.]] Running toward the Sōkyoku Hill, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida and the others all see it. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto see it and step up their pace to the Central 46 Compound to try and stop the execution, not seeing a shadow following them. Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu are rushing Captain Jūshirō Ukitake to leave, telling him that they are running out of time. He soon emerges from his room with a shield-like object in his hand, saying that they have only one option left: to destroy the Sōkyoku. Orihime and the others wonder what the light is. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi informs them that the execution has started. She says she will go ahead to take care of the strong people and see if she can help Ichigo Kurosaki. She takes off, leaving the rest of the group staring after her and marveling at her speed. Back at the Sōkyoku Hill, Captain-Commander Yamamoto agrees to send the Ryoka home unharmed after the execution. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of Fourth Division says that it is cruel that the Captain-Commander does not intend to send the Ryoka home alive. Her captain, Retsu Unohana, arrives and tells Isane that it is said with mercy, so that Rukia will have less doubt when she dies. Guards step up to the Sōkyoku and Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders them to release it. The ropes binding the spear of the Sōkyoku are released to the ground and all around Soul Society, people notice the release. Rukia watches in silence, reflecting about her doubt and thanking all who helped her in her life to calm herself. Blocks arise from the ground at Rukia's feet releasing her bonds and taking her up into the sky to the Sōkyoku's cross. As Rukia stops, the spear of Sōkyoku is engulfed in flames and it rises out of the ground. The flames solidify into the shape of a giant phoenix which Captain-Commander Yamamoto calls the Ki-Kou-Ou. Yamamoto explains that it is the true form of the Sōkyoku and when it pierces Rukia, the execution will be over. At the sight of the Sōkyoku's true form, even the captains are in awe. Rukia looks back for one last time, thanking Ichigo, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and others as she prepares to leave with no regrets. stops the Sōkyoku with Zangetsu.]] All this time, Captain Ukitake's group and Orihime's group are rushing to try and stop the execution. Rukia says a final goodbye as the Sōkyoku charges forward. There is a flash of light and a crash of sound. The onlookers watch in shock because something is wrong. Rukia opens her eyes in wonder and sees Ichigo, who has blocked the Sōkyoku with his sword, floating in front of her. Rukia quickly recovers and starts shouting at him to run away because he will be killed if he fights Byakuya and the other captains. The captains are in shock that the Sōkyoku, which is supposed to have the destructive power of 1,000,000 Zanpakutō, was blocked by only one. and Ukitake use the Shihōin Shield to destroy the Sōkyoku.]] The Sōkyoku does not waste time and rears back for another charge. Despite Rukia's pleas, he charges at the same time. At the last moment, a cord goes over the Sōkyoku's head trapping it. Captain Ukitake arrives much to everyone's shock and then Captain Shunsui Kyōraku moves to Ukitake's side. Suì-Fēng catches on and tries to send her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, to stop them, but she is too late and the two captains destroy the Sōkyoku. Ichigo is confused by the turn of events, but he jumps over to the Sōkyoku cross and promptly destroys it, shocking everyone once again. Rukia is still worried for him, but he reminds her that her opinions are rejected. The light clears showing Ichigo holding Rukia under his arm standing on what is left of the Sōkyoku cross. He once again states that he will save her. and Byakuya begin their fight.]] On the ground, the other onlookers are still shocked, but Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo simply stare each other down. Rukia interrupts his thoughts questioning him on how they will escape. He simply states that he will run and save everyone who came to help. Rukia feels his strength and accepts without much argument. Suddenly, Renji appears, taking care of the unsuspecting guards. Ichigo and Rukia greet him; then Ichigo, to their shock, throws Rukia down to Renji and tells them to run. Rukia is furious, but Renji quickly obeys and runs. Suì-Fēng commands the lieutenants to follow and catch them, but before the three of them can reach Renji and Rukia, Ichigo appears in front of them. They all release their Zanpakutō, but before they can attack, Ichigo knocks them all out with his bare hands. Someone begins charging as Ichigo draws his sword and spins just in time to parry Captain Kuchiki's attack. The two lock eyes and Ichigo states, "I told you I can see you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Shinigami Cup Golden Zennosuke Kurumadani introduces himself as the Shinigami sent to replace Rukia Kuchiki due to her arrest and imprisonment. When his Denreishinki alerts him to a Hollow appearing nearby, Zennosuke prepares to head out, only for Don Kanonji to kick him down and send forth his Karakura Superheroes - Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, and Kon, who wonders why he is doing this. As Don Kanonji steps on him once more and follows his team while laughing, a dazed Zennosuke wonders what that was. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kaname Tōsen & Sajin Komamura Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō Released: Shikai: *Itegumo (凍雲, Frozen Cloud) *Gonryōmaru (厳霊丸, Solemn Spirit) *Gegetsuburi (五形頭; Five-Formed Head) Other powers: * * *Shihōin Shield Navigation Category:Episodes